Love Through Closed Eyes
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: This is a JeanOroro fic. Yes that means femslash. Rated PG-13 because of the girl on girl thing. Nothing really that graphic but I may as well stay safe. If you like, tell me. If you hate, tell me. If you don't want to read then keep scrolling either up o


WORDS FROM ME TO YOU - Hey, I haven't posted anything for a while but I've been writing a lot. Thought I'd start off with this 'one-shot' story. I'm having a pretty bad week so any reviews are welcome, especially flames. Why flames? Because they'll remind me that, hey, a bad day/week can (and will) almost always get worse.

WARNING – There is femslash in this fic. If you don't like the idea of two people of the same sex loving each other then I apologize for you being a conceited, ignorant asshole. insert cheesy smile here

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the characters in this fic (duh)

LOVE THROUGH CLOSED EYES

"Hey Jean, I just got back from the- whoa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jean tried to open her eyes but it was far too bright. Instead she just sank further into the cushions of the study's couch. It had been about 36 hours since she had opened her eyes. She hid her face under one of them. "So what did you have to tell me?" Her voice was muffled but Ororo could kind of make it out.

"I forgot. Now tell me what's wrong?" She pulled the cushion off of Jean's face so she could get a better look. Jean scrunched up her face and covered her eyes with the back of her arm.

"Ah, what are you doing?!" The light was burning her eyes out. Her headache was just too strong for all of the Advil she had taken.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would swear that you have a massive hangover." Her face was covered with concern and a bit of curiosity as she tried to look under Jean's arm.

"I don't have a hangover!" Jean growled. "You know I don't drink!"

"So then will you tell me what's wrong and why you aren't opening your eyes?"

"I said I'm fine so just stop yelling!"

Ororo raised her eyebrows. She hadn't been yelling at all. Maybe Jean DID have a hangover. But no, that's not like her. She knows what'll happen if she drinks anything alcoholic. She's probably having problems with her powers again and is obviously too proud to go to the Professor for help.

"I guess I'll just have to assume that you've gone blind. I'll just let you rest here for a while until I can call the Professor and have him try and help you. Don't get up though. I wouldn't want you to walk into anything." She slowly walked towards the door but stopped and grinned as Jean started to mumble things bitterly under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I'm not blind, ok? So don't bother getting the Professor." She had her face buried in the couch again.

"Prove it." Ororo was standing in behind the couch so that Jean wouldn't have to turn around.

Jean groaned and lifted her head, trying to make it look like her eyes were open. "Look, if I can convince you that I'm fine and I can see then will you please, PLEASE, leave me alone?" She was practically begging.

"Fine, look at me and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." She help up three fingers but made herself focus on the number eighteen.

"You can't be holding up eighteen fingers!"

"And now I know that you're using your powers instead of your eyes to find out what the number is."

"And let me tell you, it hurt." Jean opened her eyes, shocked at just admitting that she was in pain. Of course this caused more pain as her eyes started to tear up before she could close them again.

Ororo crossed her arms. "Now you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I was joking...?" Jean was full of too much hope and she winced when she realized how dumb she must have sounded.

"Uh huh, sure you're joking. Look, does this have anything to do with your powers? You know you can trust me, right?" She hated the feeling of not being trusted by Jean. It was just a blunt feeling of pain searing through her entire body, making her feel like crying for some reason. Funny, she thought, this hasn't happened before.

"Look," Jean sighed. "I trust you, I really do. It's just that you wouldn't like what's on my mind." She paused and added, "And it has nothing to do with my powers. They're fine, well; for the most part they're fine."

Ororo sat down next to Jean.

"Jean, the only other time I've seen you like this is when you'd tried to block out everyone's thoughts; even you own. After you used up every drop of power inside of you, you shut out the entire world."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes it is and you know it." This was sounding childish. "Look, do you remember why you tried to block out everything and how you finally recovered?"

"No"

"Jean..."

"Maybe"

"Do I have to beat it out of you? You know I can and will if need be." She bent over Jean and said in her "matter-of-fact" voice, "Plus, if you don't open your eyes you'll be making it easier for me."

Jean groaned. "Alright, alright I remember! I blocked everything out because I couldn't-"

"Wouldn't" Ororo interrupted her and was rewarded by a closed eye glare.

"Fine, wouldn't admit things to anyone, including myself for fear of the outcome." She did another glare. "I thought I was a teacher here, not a student."

Ororo tried to ignore that. "So how did you recover from that? I believe the rest of the class wants to know." If Jean's eyes had been open they would be rolling in annoyance.

"I opened my eyes and as soon as that happened I said whatever I couldn't-"

"Wouldn't-"

"FINE, WOULDN'T" her face was turning pink as she grew more and more irritated. "I wouldn't admit to myself."

"You know what this means, right?" She pulled Jean up into a sitting position.

"It means you need to go now before I push you out the window with my powers." Her face turned a darker shade of pink as Ororo laughed.

"I know for a fact that you don't get your powers back until you finally admit whatever it is that you can't-"

"Won't" Jean put on a sneer, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

"-won't admit to yourself." Her voice had grown both kind and serious at the same time. "All you need to do is open your eyes."

"It's not that simple."

"You need to open you eyes."

"No, I really don't."

"Jean, just open your eyes."

"No."

"Just do it! You can't keep them shut forever!"

"You have to leave. If you leave then I might open my eyes."

"Might?"

"Fine, will."

"Do you know if you'll do anything dangerous?"

"No" She flinched knowing that she shouldn't have said that.

"Then I'm not going. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Can you please leave? Please"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself so I'm not leaving. Open your eyes and I'll go."

"I don't want to open them. I can't open them."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if I do then I'll say and do something stupid and you'll hate me forever?" She sounded like one of her students giving a lame excuse for not having their homework. You know, one of those 'because... uh... because my dog ate it?'

"Open your eyes, Jean." Ororo gently pried Jean's hands away from her face, speaking in a soft voice. "I promise that nothing you can do will make me hate you." She now held Jean's hands in her own, noticing for the first time how smooth they are.

Slowly, very slowly, Jean opened her eyes and gazed at Ororo. It took ten seconds before her own powers forced her to act.

"Well?" Ororo raised her eyebrows.

Jean tried to control herself. She clenched her jaw to prevent herself from saying anything but she couldn't control her actions. She leaned over and brushed her lips against Ororo's. She wasn't sure if Ororo was kissing back and she would've stopped but her powers weren't done yet. It usually took them a good thirty seconds before they let up. Jean deepened the kiss and gently pushed Ororo back until she was practically lying on top of her. She ran her fingers through the silver hair before running her hands up Ororo's sides. All of a sudden she stopped and knew that she was back to her normal self. She sat up quickly, looking down at Ororo who was just staring at her in what appeared to be shock.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean-"She stood up and backed away towards the door, her eyes wide with fear. "I told you I would do something stupid." She ran out of the room, leaving Ororo sitting on the couch. She had a bewildered look on her face and she touched her now strawberry-flavored lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Jean! Wait!" She ran out the door and headed to Jean's room, thinking that that was where Jean would go however Jean wasn't there. Ororo tried to think of where Jean might have run off to when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. That had to be Jean! She turned around just as Jean turned the corner that led to her room.

"Uh..." Jean quickly turned on her heel and prepared to sprint down the hall.

"No, wait!" Jean was grabbed by her wrist and spun around by Ororo who looked around the hall and led them into Jean's room. She didn't let go of Jean until the door was firmly shut.

"Look, I already said I'm-"She was cut off as Ororo pinned her against the wall in a passionate embrace. Jean immediately wrapped her arms around Ororo's waits, closing the distance between them. Ororo's tongue lightly pressed against Jean's lips and was immediately granted access. Her mouth was lovingly conquered by Ororo's tongue as Jean used one hand to press Ororo's back, moving them even closer together, and snuck the other one under the hem of her shirt. Ororo moaned, bringing a grin to Jean's mouth.

"So I take it you don't hate me?" Jean asked when they unfortunately came up for air.

"Well, that depends." She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"On what?" Jean was looking a little worried.

"On whether you're still feeling sorry for kissing me" She closed her eyes as Jean leaned in and brushed her lips against Ororo's.

"So is that a no?" She was breathing heavily, never noticing how much she had wanted all of this.

"I don't think I could ever be sorry for kissing you." She leaned for another kiss only to be stopped by Ororo's soft fingertips.

"One more thing" Jean leaned back against the wall think that this had better be good because it was taking her a lot of willpower not to shove Ororo onto the floor and connect their lips once more.

"Yes?"

"You said that if you opened your eyes you would do something stupid and say something stupid, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You never said anything stupid. I'm just wondering what you were going to say" She was searching Jean's face, not knowing what to look for.

"I- I wanted to say that I- I" She finally gave up fighting her feelings and she could instantly feel them running through her veins once more.

Jean stared into the eyes of someone she had wanted for a long, long time; someone she would (yes, would) never forget.

"I love you." She was being so open and it was so relieving not to half to hide her feelings anymore.

"That's what I wanted you to say." She smiled at Jean's puzzled face and brushed a stray lock of hair out of the lovely telepath's face.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."


End file.
